Goldberg
Bill Goldberg is an american semi-retired professional wrestler and actor who is best known for competing in WCW & WWE. he is mostly known for his undefeated streak which occured in WCW. he is recognized by WWE as a two time World Heavyweight Champion as he has held the big gold belt in both WCW & WWE, and was the first to do so. before he became a professional wrestler, Goldberg was a college and NFL football player. Debut in WWE Goldberg made his debut in the March 31, 2003 edition of RAW and immediately began a feud with The Rock by spearing him. His feud with The Rock culminated in a one on one match at Backlash 2003 which was won by Goldberg. After that, Goldberg began a brief feud with Christian, with whom he had his first RAW match on the May 5th, 2003 edition. The match was won by Goldberg. One week later, Goldberg fought Christian again but in a Steel Cage match, Goldberg once again won against Christian. After these events, Goldberg began a feud with Chris Jericho, who would continue to insult Goldberg in following weeks and challenged him to a match. at Badd Blood 2003, the rivalry was settled after Goldberg defeated Chris Jericho. Goldberg then proceeded to start a feud with World Heavyweight Champion Triple H over the World Championship. He challenged Triple H for the title at SummerSlam 2003 in the second Elimination Chamber match in WWE; after eliminating Randy Orton, Shawn Michaels, and Jericho, he was pinned by the champion Triple H and as a result, Triple H retained the title. Goldberg continued his rivalry with Triple H and finally defeated him for the World Heavyweight Championship at Unforgiven 2003, after agreeing to put his career on the line. He successfully defended the title against Triple H in a rematch at Survivor Series 2003, before he lost the title back to Triple H at Armageddon 2003 when Triple H pinned him in a triple threat match which also included Kane. Return to WWE In May 31, 2016, It was announced that Goldberg would be involved with WWE 2k17. in the October 17, 2016 edition of Raw, Goldberg made a return to the WWE after being called out multiple times by Paul Heyman & Brock Lesnar. In Survivor Series 2016, Goldberg managed to beat Brock Lesnar under two minutes. The night after that, Goldberg announced that he would go on to compete at the 2017 Royal Rumble match. When Goldberg entered the Rumble, He managed to eliminate Rusev, Luke Harper & Brock Lesnar. Goldberg lasted 3 minutes in the Rumble and got eliminated by The Undertaker. After the Royal Rumble, Brock Lesnar (alongside Paul Heyman) challenged Goldberg to one more match at WrestleMania 33 to which Goldberg had yet to respond. Goldberg then revealed on Twitter that he would answer Brock Lesnar's challenge on the Feb 6th 2017 edition of Raw. After accepting Lesnar's WrestleMania challenge, Goldberg would confront Kevin Owens & Chris Jericho. Goldberg proceeded to challenge Owens for the Universal Championship at Fastlane to which Jericho accepted on Owens' behalf. At the 2017 Fastlane event, Goldberg defeated Owens and won the Universal Championship thanks to a distraction from Chris Jericho. Since Goldberg won the Universal Championship, the match between Goldberg and Lesnar was turned into a title match for the Universial Championship. Goldberg lost the Universal Championship to Brock Lesnar after getting hit by 10 German Suplexes and a F-5. Goldberg then appeared after the end of Monday Night Raw after Wrestlemania 33, to thank the crowd and said that his Wrestlemania match may have been his last, but he said he'd be open to return. Category:Wrestlers Category:Parents Category:Retired Category:Male Category:Spouses Category:Brutes Category:Role Models Category:One-Man Army Category:Wealthy Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Famous Category:Rescuers Category:Outright Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nurturer Category:Martial Artists Category:Wise Category:Charismatic Category:Determinators Category:Wrathful Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Dreaded Category:Rivals Category:Protectors Category:Vengeful Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Extravagant Category:Provoker